The luagh
by Falling into the darkness
Summary: Its a oneshot. Saya stays in bed one evening. Kai gets pissed. A stumble down a flight of stairs. A confused father. An agitated brother. And a teenage girl with very clear issues. Best summary I could manage.


The laugh

Saya lied in her bed with her eyes open as she stared up at her then heard footsteps in the hall so she closed her eyes and made it look like she was sleeping

"Hey lazy,get up its already evening you have been sleeping all day!"

Saya grunted and rolled over.

Kia ruffled his head in fusteration.

"I said get up you big oaf!"

Kia yelled as he took the blankets rapped around Saya and pulled them fell to the floor and glared up at Kia in anger.

"You jerk!"

Saya yelled as she stood up.

Kia looked at her with a smirk in satifaction that he got her up and out of bed.

"Well,now that your up go clean the dishes. Dad said so."

Kia ordered.

"I'm going back to night."

Saya ripped the blankets out Kia's hands and rapped them around her body and jumped onto the bed.

"No you won't!"

Kia roared as he took the blankets and tried to pull them off but try as he might he just couldn't get them off Saya becuase Saya was holding onto them.

He sighed with rage as he stopped pulling and thought of a way to get Saya out of bed.

He thought for a moment and a idea came to his head.

Kia climbed onto the bed and sat on Saya.

Saya squealed in surprise as Kia's body wieght came down on her ribs.

With as much effort as she could muster Saya tried to push Kia off but it simply didn't work.

Saya went limp and Kia grinned at his victory but as soon as he got up he was tackled to the floor by what looked like enourmas she-cat.

"Gotcha ya!"

Saya pinned Kia down with her patite body but Kia was much bigger and stronger so with less effort he pushed Saya off.

Saya fell backwards and hit her head against the medal part at the bottom of her bed and didn't move.

Kia looked at wasn't moving at all.

"Saya are you alright?"

Kia asked as he walked over to her.

"Saya are you alright?!"

Kia questioned again but still no replie came.

"Saya get up this isn't funny!"

Kia yelled getting worried.

"Saya I'm get up!"

Kia bent over Saya and tried to nudge her yet again she did not move.

Tears suddenly began to form under Kia's eyes as he tried to get Saya to wake up.

Without warning Saya pounced on Kia surprising him with a headbutt.

Then Saya got off Kia took the sheets and completly rolled in it like a rolled up carpet then stumbled onto the bed.

"You actually made me worrie for once!"

Kia screamed with anger and grapped Saya's sticking out feet and dragged her of the bed and out of the room and down the hall.

"Nnnnoooo!"

Saya wialed as she wiggeled and wiggeled out of Kia's strong grip but it didn't a burst of luaghter caused Saya and Kia from moving anywhere.

"I can see you guys are rapped I mean it literally."

Riku leaned agianst his door but it moved and Riku stumbled and Saya laughed as Riku tried to get his bearings.

"See ya next fall!"

Saya creid even harder as Kia rolled around the floor.

"Wow!Are you that stupid?"

Saya teased as Riku stood up and slammed the door of his bedroom door and walked over to Saya.

"Sorry didn't mean to make you mad."

Saya rasped trying not to she was rolling.

"Hey what are you doing!"

Saya yelled as Riku shoved the carpet rolled up Saya down the stairs.

Kia walked over and saw what had happened and just laughed even harder that his face was going beet red.

Riku smirked as he grabbed Kia's arm and with a flick of his wrist pushed Kia down the stairs with the bouncing Saya.

"See _you_ next fall!"

Riku sang after him and smiled all the way to his room trying to control the laughter that was ready to burst out of his mouth.

Saya kept bouncing down the stairs while at the same time she was unraveling in the Kia tumbled over her and she flung off the blankets and hit the ground with a loud bang.

Kia lied on top off her dizzy and out of breath.

Then Saya, Kia, and Riku's father walked in the room and he sat there smiling tring to hold his own laughter.

Saya saw this and pushed Kai off and glared angerly at her father.

"What kind of father stands there and luaghs at his own children?!"

Saya growled as she stood up and hit Kia on the head.

"You know Kia this is your fault if you hadn't gotten me out of bed this wouldn't have happened!"

Saya yelled as she stalked out of the room and into the kitchen to get some ice for her head.

"While your in there clean the dishes!"

George (dad) called after screamed in anger.

Kia rubbed his throbbing head and looked at his father.

"What?"

"You could've warned me!"

"About what?"

"That Saya hit me!"

"Saya hit you?"

"You were standing right there!How could you not see?"

"See what?"

"See that Saya hit me!"

"Saya hit you?"

"Yes!I just told you!"

"You told me what?"

"That Saya hit me!"

"Saya hit you?"

"Are you dumb or something?"

"Why am I dumb?"

"I'm telling you that Saya hit me but you won't listen!"

"Wiat a minute Saya hit you?"

"Oh my god!!!Your so stupid!!"

And so Kia walked out of the room leaving a very confused father.

The end


End file.
